Snow
by chocogreen
Summary: Ferriswheelshipping: N and Touko - oneshot: Touko comes back from a party in Hiun City at Christmas Eve. What will happen when she sees a green haired boy sitting at the fountain in Central Area?


**(A/N: I've never played Pokémon Black/White before, I guess that most of us haven't but I did some research and well.. I FOUND A NEW SHIPPING **** I think it's called Ferriswheelshipping because of something that happens in the game.. Anyway, the shipping is ****N (leader of team Plasma) and Touko. This is my Christmas gift for all you Ferriswheelshippers!)******

**At some point in this story there is –**_**in italics**_**– and that means it's a thought in a conversation if you get what I mean xD******

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of these characters!**

**Ferriswheelshipping: Oneshot: Snow**

**Touko's POV:**

It was a cold winter evening and very little people were still outside. I was making my way back to the Pokécenter through the Central Area after going to a party at the Café in Slim Street. It was the night before Christmas after all. My friends Bel, Cheren and Touya had left an hour before and they were probably still waiting for me at the Pokécenter.

"Almost 12 am," I murmured as I looked at my Pokétch. "I should hurry back home before Bel falls asleep and I can't get into our room anymore…"

Hugging my jacket closer to my body I quickened my pace but stopped once I caught someone sitting at the fountain in the corner of my eye. Who in their right mind would be sitting here at this time of night?

My curiosity got the better of me and when I took a closer look my jaw dropped. I knew the person that was sitting there all alone. I would recognize those long, green hairs of him everywhere. N.

He had disappeared a few years ago, leaving no signs of him. No one knew where he had gone to. They simply thought he had moved somewhere else but I knew better. I knew what had happened that day his father had told him the truth. He realized that his whole life had been a lie. That his father had used him to gain power, and not to bring peace to the world like he thought he'd do one day.

A part of me wanted to get closer to him but another part just wanted to continue walking. If I walked up to him what could I say? I couldn't just say hello, could I? What if he didn't recognize me? It had been almost six years since he'd last seen me…

I made up my mind, turned around and walked towards the gates of the park when suddenly I heard him call my name.

"Touko?" he said again, his voice filled with confusion. He must've thought that I was mad, or that I didn't want to see him. I was standing there like a Psyduck with a headache.

"N?" I asked as I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"N?" the young man in front of me asked. "It's me, Wally. You know, that friend of Brendan!"

I sighed and smiled at him while shaking my head. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." – _I hoped you were someone else._ –

**About half an hour later somewhere in Hiun City:**

It had been nice to see Wally again. We had met a few years ago in Hoenn, he was a friend of the Champion of Hoenn. After we'd talked he left again and told me something about going back to Game Freak, the company where he worked now.

I on the other hand kept walking around at Central Area and eventually decided to go to the Dock. I needed to clear my head. It didn't matter if Bel closed the door, I would simply go to nurse Joy and ask for another key. Right now, I just needed to think and the sound of waves crashing against the shore would do me good. Like they always did.

I could see a sailor and a few Machokes lifting luggage out of a ship that had just arrived but only a few people were still walking around. They were probably visiting for Christmas and I smiled, happy that they were going to be celebrating with their families. My mother had gone to an old friend in Kanto this year so I decided to just go to Hiun City. There always were festivals in town on Christmas Day. Besides, Christmas was just a day like any other, wasn't it?

I slowly sat down and let my legs swing over the edge of the balcony as I stared at the ocean. It could be so beautiful during the night. The only thing missing was the moon but it was quite cloudy tonight. It was probably going to snow soon.

I sigh escaped my lips. Maybe coming here hadn't been such a good idea after all. Because the day N and I sat on the Ferris wheel, it was snowing as well…

**Six years earlier at the Ferris wheel:**

"Thanks for paying for me. I'm really sorry I forgot my wallet at home. I promise I'll buy you a ride next time we meet."

"Pinky promise?" I giggled and he just rolled his eyes.

"Pinky promise," he said as he made himself comfortable and laid one of his arms around my shoulder. He had noticed I was cold and since he was my friend I didn't mind. I just ignored the voice in my head that was squealing and my heart that was almost jumping out of my chest. N was a very handsome young man, anyone could see that. But there was so much more beneath that. He was very mature as well and he spoke with wisdom.

"Tell me, do you like Christmas?" the green haired boy asked. His white jacket was closed to his neck and he went through his long hairs with one of his hands.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my knees and enjoyed the view from up here. The city looked so beautiful…

"I know some people," he laughed. "Because of the snow."

"I like snow," I answered and he just nodded in agreement.

"I've heard that you're trying to become a Pokémon master, am I correct?" he casually asked. His eyes were focused on the ocean and a small smile played across his lips.

"Yes. You don't think it's a stupid dream, do you?" I whispered.

He immediately turned his head and looked down into my eyes. "Of course not," he whispered. "I think it's a beautiful dream. You don't have to be afraid of anyone telling you it isn't."

He smiled and let his arm slip back to his side, taking my hand while squeezing it slightly to encourage me while his green eyes were captivating me.

Five minutes later we got out and talked about small things as he laughed and playfully ruffled his hand through my hair. But before I could do anything back I noticed the smile on his face as he looked up.

"It's snowing," he said.

"It is…"

"There's our leader!" I heard someone shout and when I turned around I could see two team Plasma members running our way and pointing to… N.

He looked down at me, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really am." And soon he disappeared, following the two men.

**End of flashback**

"Hey you, you should go inside. You look like you're freezing."

I knew that voice. I could recognize it anywhere I went. Although his voice sounded much more mature than I was used to, it was still filled with a sound of wisdom that someone of his age shouldn't have. His voice sounded as if he had seen the world, as if he had lived his life. And now I thought about it, maybe he did. Maybe he had felt what it was like to lose something, after losing his ideals.

"N," I whispered, not looking at him but keeping my eyes locked at the ocean.

He didn't say anything at all and when I turned around he looked down into my eyes.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked.

**N's POV:**

Of course I remembered who she was. How could I not? She was the one I had returned for, I just didn't think I would find her so soon. And those eyes of her, oh, those eyes. Filled with a sadness that I had never seen before. How much I wanted that sadness to go away. All this time I had been wanting to see here but right now I was so scared that she would be mad at me for what I had done. And now she was sitting here in front of me, thinking I didn't know her. What I coward I was for not talking to her.

Soon she turned around again, her hands holding on to her jacket, her eyes focused on the ocean beneath her. I wanted to say something to her but what would I say? Should I say that I was sorry? That I shouldn't have believed my father, but her? I was the one that betrayed her trust, that day in the Ferris wheel. How I wished I could hold her hand again. Or just hold her.

And then, as if trying to make something clear I could feel snow, falling on my cheek and rolling down as it melted. Six years ago, the snow had ended our friendship. And what if it was trying to make it up to me. What if it was telling me it was not too late?

"I know who you are, Touku," I said as I put out my hand to pull her up.

Her hands fell down to the side and she turned her head. Her azure eyes looking into mine. As if she was waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry," I said. "For never telling you who I really was. I'm sorry for leaving you, for not being a good friend."

"I'm sorry for never looking for you," she whispered. "I just thought that you needed time." Her eyes found their way to the ground again but her hand found mine and soon she stood in front of me, her eyes still at the ground.

"I did," I admitted. "And I knew you did too, I hoped you knew it. I hoped you'd wait for me, I was sure you'd wait for me," I said as I took her chin with my hand and made her look up into my eyes.

"Why? Why were you sure?" she whispered.

"Because I still need to treat you on a ride in the Ferris wheel. I promised I would."

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, little one."

**(A/N: So what do you think of my first Ferriswheelshipping oneshot? ;D)**


End file.
